dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Raven
This is a sequel to Luigi vs Beast Boy ! '''Luigi from Super Mario Bros. and Raven from the Teen Titans. Description Nintendo vs DC! Will Luigi not be afraid of the dark this time like he always is? Raven will scare in the dark. Intro (Location: Back streets of Jump City, at night) Raven arrives and sees Luigi, she is going to get revenge on Luigi for killing her boyfriend. Luigi waves before Raven glows her eyes at him and punches him. Luigi: What was that for?! Raven: You'll pay for killing my boyfriend, Beast Boy! Fight Raven punches Luigi 3 times and kicks him away. Luigi uses his Green Missile and launches himself towards Raven to send her flying back then she gets up and tackles him, then throws objects at him. But Luigi dodges some of the objects but gets hit by 3 of them, Luigi grabs his Ultra Hammer and bashes Raven in the head 2 times. Raven teleports behind Luigi and kicks him on to the ground, but Luigi uses the Thunderhand and summons lightning to electrocute her and shocks her with a bolt of electricity, Raven performs her shield and protects herself. Luigi uses a Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Luigi then starts throwing a bunch of fireballs at Raven to try and burn her alive, now Raven casts a spell and causes Luigi to lose his fire powers. He falls and gets back up then Super Jump Punches Raven into the sky and she teleports back. Raven then uses her magic to make Luigi get hit by 2 cars, and he jumps on to a car she throws, then he jumps off the car and Raven gets hit by the car. Luigi equips his Poltergust 3000 and looks over at Raven, as she starts shooting energy beams at him and Luigi sucks them up with the Poltergust 3000. Raven throws Luigi into a dark parking garage and she goes to get him. The second floor of the parking garage is dark and pitch black, and Luigi turns on his flashlight getting spooked by the darkness. Raven appears in front of Luigi scaring him, so Luigi now tries to suck up Raven. But she flies out before the Poltergust 3000 almost captured her. Raven grabs Luigi by his overalls and throws him at a wall then the Poltergust 3000 explodes, Luigi performs the Luigi Cyclone and knocks Raven to the ground, then he shines his flashlight on Raven checking on her. Raven realizes that Luigi is easily afraid of the dark, Luigi hits Raven 4 times with his Ultra Hammer, and Raven turns herself into an actual Raven and scares Luigi easily. So Luigi decides to run out of it and get away from Raven. Luigi pulls out the Game Boy Horror and scans Raven, he sees that she is a Half Demon and Half Human, then he sees next that Raven is the daughter of Trigon. Luigi uses the Green Missile and knocks Raven at a wall. Luigi calls Professor E. Gadd on the Virtual Boo. Professor E. Gadd: Hello? Luigi: I need a model 5000! A package falls and Luigi catches it and opens the Package then equips the Poltergust 5000, and Raven scares Luigi with her eyes glowing red in her half demonic form. She grabs Luigi and scares him in the dark. Raven: What's the matter? AFRAID OF THE DARK?! Luigi escapes and charges his Strobulb. As Raven flies to him and he uses the Strobulb and shines the light in her eye, blinding Raven for a short time. Raven gets back up rubbing her eyes and Luigi pulls out the Vanish Flower to become invisible and disappears and the second Raven realizes that Luigi isn't there. Raven doesn't see him and Luigi punches Raven 4 times and kicks her a few times. the effects ware off and he is now seen by Raven, Luigi throws his Ultra Hammer at Raven's head and he puts it away then stuns Raven with his flashlight. Luigi punches Raven rapidly and she walks through a wall then Luigi gets confused. Raven appears behind him and throws him towards a car and it gets destroyed. Luigi prepares to suck up Raven with the Poltergust 5000 and stuns her with the Strobulb in her eyes, blinding her again as she can't see. Raven casts a spell to send him flying back and Luigi gets hurt badly, so he eats a mushroom and perfectly heals then gets back up. Raven causes the Poltergust 5000 to explode by using her magic and Luigi freaks out, he pulls out the Poltergust G-00 and puts it on his back. Luigi shoots a plunger at Raven's face and knocks her down. Luigi takes out a Smash Ball and he crushes it, Luigi uses the Negative Zone on Raven and she gets dizzy and falls asleep with a flower on her head making her very dizzy, and Luigi runs to Raven, then he sees her sleeping. Luigi trips over Raven and he gets up, then Luigi sucks up Raven with the Poltergust G-00. '''K.O.! Luigi grabs the Poltergust G-00, and electrocutes it. He walks away taking Raven inside the Poltergust G-00 with him, and exits the parking garage. Results The winner is Luigi!